


Confronting Belthazor

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: F/M, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: Cole tells Phoebe about his nightmare.
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Belthazor, Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: PhoebeCole PhoebeBelthazor





	Confronting Belthazor

”What’s the matter?”

”It’s nothing.”

”Cole, I can tell something is bothering you. Tell me, please. That is what couples do, you know. They confide in each other.”

”I don’t want to bother you with this, Phoebe. You have enough on your plate as it is.”

”I want to help. Now tell me please”, Phoebe said and gave him a look that he always found impossible to resist. 

Cole sighed and sat down on Phoebe’s bed. He knew that Phoebe wouldn’t drop this until he had told her everything.

”Alright. I had a nightmare yesterday.”

”Oh baby.” Phoebe sat down next to him and touched his face. ”What was it about?”

”Me and you. I was laying next to you in bed and then I turned into Belthazor and attacked you.” 

”Cole…”

”This is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you. You shouldn’t have to deal with this, it’s my problem.”

”No, Cole, it’s our problem. There is an us now. Are you sure Belthazor wants to hurt me?”

”What do you mean?”

”I mean he’s had plenty of opportunities so far but hasn’t done anything to me yet.”

”Maybe he’s been waiting for the right opportunity to present itself.”

”I don’t know Cole… I don’t know how I feel about Belthazor to be honest but are you sure this is not just about you doubting yourself?”

”Phoebe…”

”I can tell this is troubling you, Cole. We need to put your doubts at rest or find out whether they are true or not. To do that we need to know what Belthazor wants and how he feels about me.”

”Phoebe, you can’t be serious… I will not put you in harm’s way.”

”Cole…”

”No.”

”We’ll take precautions. We will put a safe distance between us just to be on the safe side and I will have Leo in hearing range so if something does happen I can call out for him.”

”I’m not sure about this…”

”I am. Trust me. You need to confront your nightmare or this will continue to bother you.” 

”Alright, if you’re sure. But Phoebe I want you to know I am doing this against my better judgement.”

”Duly noted. I will go downstairs and let Leo know before you change your mind.”

”Phoebe…”

”We are doing this. I’ll be quick I promise”, Phoebe said and kissed him gently before leaving the room. 

☆☆☆

Phoebe took a deep breath before she continued towards her room where Cole was waiting for her.  
She felt a little nervous but was determined to see this through. What she had told Cole earlier was true.  
She didn’t know what to think about Belthazor. One the one hand, she had believed for years that demons were evil and witches were good.  
Now she wasn’t sure if it was that simple. 

She had separated Cole and Belthazor in her mind because she hadn’t wanted to admit or acknowledge that she was in love with a demon or what that said about her.  
It had been easier to tell herself that she loved Cole and that Belthazor and Cole were two separate beings who had nothing to do with each other.  
Now she was afraid that this had only strengthened Cole’s own fears. She needed to show Cole that she trusted him.  
She had given this a lot of thought and had realized that although Belthazor had been close to her several times already he had not done anything to her yet.  
She needed to know whether he was just biding his time and waiting for the right time to strike or if she could trust him.

She hadn’t told Leo the real reason why she might need his help.  
Leo and her sisters were already wary of Cole and she didn’t want them to doubt him anymore than they already did.  
This was something that she and Cole needed to figure out on their own, without her sisters meddling.  
She knew that they meant well, but their opinions often caused her to doubt and second-guess herself where she and Cole were concerned. 

As soon as she saw Cole all tension left her body and she went over to him to give him a hug to reassure them both. 

”Phoebe…are you sure?”

”Yes. Let’s do this.”

”Alright.”

Phoebe stepped away from him and walked over to the other side of the room, waiting for Cole to change form.  
Cole closed his eyes in defeat and waited for the unavoidable pain that always followed. He could feel his body and hands become larger as he turned into Belthazor. 

Phoebe swallowed as she watched Belthazor from across the room. He hadn’t noticed her yet.  
A minute ago she had been absolutely sure about this but now doubt was starting to creep in.  
Could she really do this? What if she was wrong and Cole was right? Oh god, what have I done? Phoebe thought to herself.  
Belthazor looked up and their eyes met.

”Hi”, Phoebe said nervously. 

”Why am I here?”

”Uh…I wanted to talk to you.”

Belthazor only raised an eyebrow in response, waiting for her to continue. 

”See Cole had this nightmare and I wanted to talk to you to see where we stand.”

”What do you mean?”

”What do you think about me? What do you want with me? Do you hate me?”

”I don’t hate you. Far from it in fact.”

”Ok. What does that mean exactly?”

Belthazor only grinned in response, or what she presumed was a grin. It was hard to tell. He beckoned for her to come closer which she did hesitantly, not sure what he wanted.  
When she got close enough he pulled her against his strong muscular body.  
Phoebe barely had time to get her bearings before he bent down and kissed her.  
It took her a second or two to recover from the shock and respond. Her lips burned where they touched and it was making it difficult for her to think.  
All the tension and her fears and doubts disappeared and the only thing she could focus on was the feeling of his lips moving against her own.

”Oh…ok” Phoebe mumbled against his lips as the kiss ended. 

Whatever she had expected would happen, this wasn’t it.  
She was surprised and a little shocked, but in a good way.  
She and Cole had gotten their answer and could now put their fears to rest.  
She knew now without a doubt that they had nothing to fear from Belthazor.  
He was not going to hurt them and she was open to the possibility of them working together against whatever demons would come after them in the future.  
She would have to discuss it with Cole first of course but she couldn’t see him being against the idea especially not if it kept her safe.


End file.
